Mi Infancia Contigo
by Angelique-Neige
Summary: Sasuke recuerda los momentos que paso con su esposa, cuando aun eran unos niños. Mi primer one-shot SasuHina.


N/A: Hola a todos los amantes del SasuHina, aquí les traigo un one-shot de esta maravillosa pareja. Cabe mencionar que es de mis parejas preferidas, las otras que más me gustan las pueden ver en mi perfil xD. Ojala les guste, que duré tres días en terminarlo.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Mi infancia contigo.**_

"Ahí estaba él, despierto en la oscuridad de su habitación, sentado en la cama con la sabana cubriendo hasta la cintura, la luna como única luz y ella dormida profundamente a su lado".

"Ella, la madre de sus hijos. Si, su esposa. ¿Cómo alguien pudo haberle escogido? Él era un vengador, un hombre que solo deseaba la muerte de su propio hermano. ¿Por qué una mujer tan pura y bella habría decidido pasar su vida con él? No lo entendía".

**Flash Back**

_"Llego a __Konoha__, pues cumplió su venganza y estaba decidido a restaurar su clan. __Tsunade__ dijo que le tenían que vigilar, era obvio que no estaría de acuerdo, se negó más de una vez, hasta que la __Hokage__ decidió ignorarlo. La persona que lo vigilaría iba a estar en su casa hasta la tarde"._

_"Se sorprendió al saber que se trataba de una mujer, y una muy hermosa. Los ojos perlados de la __kunoichi__ se le hicieron familiares. Hablo, tímidamente, y le menciono su nombre"._

_"__Hyuuga__ Hinata. La niña tímida y rara de la academia. Sonrió en sus adentros__, ella era su chica rara, era suya y de nadie más. Esa niñita con la que compartió grandes momentos. Se quedo ahí, observándola, como tonto. Definitivamente, había cambiado mucho"._

**Fin Flash Back**

"Se ríe. Muy bajo. Tiene una sonrisa. Acaricia levemente la espalda de su amada. En aquel entonces nunca se hubiera imaginado que ella sería su esposa. Cerro los ojos, y sus pensamientos viajaron a un recuerdo".

"Un recuerdo muy amargo. Uno en el que no esta su papá. Uno en el que no esta su mamá. Uno en el que no esta el clan. Uno en el que si esta Itachi".

"Aquel frío y desgarrador recuerdo en el que su hermano mataba a todo el clan. Lo deja con vida. Lo deja decepcionado. Lo deja triste. Lo deja sin padres. Lo deja solo".

"Pensaba que su hermano mayor lo había dejado con vida solamente para que sufriera, sin nadie con quien hablar o jugar. Pero eso no era cierto, si había alguien. Una niña a la que quiso mucho en su infancia".

"Su mente comienza a vagar por aquellos recuerdos del pasado, hasta llegar a uno muy importante. Importante, porque aun recuerda como conoció a su esposa".

**Flash Back**

_"Sus ojos se abrían con pesadez, había pasado una mala noche y todo por culpa de __Itachi__. Su hermano asesino a su familia y lo dejo vivir__, para que se convirtiera en un vengador"._

_"__Sasuke__ siente que le observan, al girar la mirada hacia la derecha, ve a una niña de ojos blancos y cabello corto azulado. Ella se asusta cuando los ojos del __Uchiha__ se posaron sobre los suyos. Se tapa con la cobija de la cama en la que estaba ella, pensando, que tal vez eso la protegería"._

_"Que equivocada estaba, al observar por la abertura que le hace a la cobija, como el pelinegro la miraba fijamente. Él solo quería saber porque la niña se había asustado"._

_"La pequeña cae de la cama sin la cobija y se hace bolita en el piso, tapándose la cara con sus manitas. Tenía mucho miedo, su padre le dijo una vez que los del clan __Uchiha__ eran unos asesinos y que no dudaban al matar. No sabía que hacer, hasta que decidió rogar por su vida"._

_-No me __ma__-mates… Por favor- Pidió llorando._

_"Al niño se le volcó el corazón al escucharla. ¿Acaso pensaba que la mataría? Él no sería capaz de eso, aun no, y mucho menos si esa niña no le había hecho nada"._

_-No te voy a matar- Dijo el pequeño mientras le extendía la mano._

_-A-__arigato__- Agradeció la niña.__ Aceptó el gesto del ojinegro y sonrió._

_-De… De nada- Solo atino a sonrojarse- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto por curiosidad._

_-__Hy-Hyuuga__ Hinata- Respondió dulcemente- ¿Y tu?_

_-__Uchiha__Sasuke__- Dijo bajando la mirada- Ahora soy el único __Uchiha__, estoy solo._

_-No… No estas solo- Le dio su más linda sonrisa- Yo estoy contigo._

_"Se sorprendió, se acerco a la tímida niña y la abrazó. Se sonrojo y el __Uchiha__ menor lo noto, se miraba muy linda. La estaba abrazando más fuerte y ella se sonrojaba en cada apretón. Eso era lo que quería causar en ella. Al saber que correspondió al abrazo, decidió hacer caso a sus palabras, al menos tenía una amiga"._

**Fin Flash Back**

"Su sonrisa se agrando, recordando los momentos que pasaron juntos en la academia, tan solo fue un año, pero había sido el más satisfactorio de todos".

**Flash Back**

_-Escuchaste, es el único que queda de su clan._

_-Habla más bajo, nos va a escuchar._

_"__Sasuke__ estaba harto de oír a las personas hablar sobre él y a sus espaldas. Solamente hablaban y hablaban, porque no hacían algo pr__oductivo y se callaban, total, c__on palabras no le iban a regresar a su clan"._

_"Salió del salón para dejar de escuchar a sus compañeros. Hinata lo miró y le siguió fuera del aula. Él tenía una amiga y esa amiga no permitirá que se hunda, aunque no es muy fuerte, le ayudara"._

_-__Sasuke-kun__- La niña lo ve sentado en una banca._

_-Hinata-chan- Ve como se sienta a su lado- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Vi-vine a hacerte compañía- El ojinegro baja la cabeza al escuchar eso, pensando que ella también le tenía lastima- Po-porque eres mi amigo- __Sasuke__ se sonroja- Mi único amigo._

_-__Tu__ también eres mi única amiga- El niño la toma de la mano, estaba seguro que ella nunca lo abandonaría._

**Fin Flash Back**

"Después recordó los cumpleaños. En el suyo, Hinata le regalo una camisa y un porta kunais, pues el de él estaba desgastado. Y en el de ella, las cosas cambiaron".

**Flash Back**

_"__Sasuke__ entro por la ventana de la __Hyuuga__, era su cumpleaños y quería darle el regalo que compro. Su amistad no iba muy bien, casi no la veía. También por eso había ido a la casa de ella, necesitaba saber porque ya no hablaban como antes"._

_"Al entrar, ve a la niña entrando a su habitación. No quedan muy separados. Hinata comienza a llorar y se tira a los brazos de su amigo"._

_-¡¡__Sasuke__-chan!!_

_-Hinata-chan, no llores- Le acaricia la cabecita- No me gusta verte así, __onegai_

_-__Oto__-sama… __Oto__-sama._

_-¿Qué hizo tu padre?_

_-Ya no quiere que te vea._

_"El niño se tenso, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Abrazó con fuerza a la pequeña, la quería mucho, la quería para él, no podía dejar de verla. Pero s así eran las cosas, entonces nada le impedirá darle su regalo"._

_-Hinata-chan, tengo algo para ti- Le da una cajita a la __ojiblanca__, trata de sonreír para no ponerla más triste- Felicidades por tu octavo cumpleaños._

_-__Sasuke__-chan, esta muy bonito- Dijo al ver un relicario en forma de corazón- Gracias._

_"Los niños evaden la seguridad de la mansión __Hyuuga__ para salir de ahí. La peli azul acompaña a __Sasuke__ hasta la entrada de los territorios del clan __Uchiha__. Se despediría de él"._

_"Se acercan lentamente el uno del otro, sabían lo que tenían que hacer, eran pequeños pero no tontos. Sus labios se rosan y después se unen en un beso"._

_"Aquello era un beso dulce, un beso tierno, un beso inocente. Solamente un beso de niños. Se separan con lentitud, no querían hacerlo, pero debían. El pelinegro le besa la mejilla, se da la vuelta y se aleja poco a poco"._

_-No vayas a olvidarme, H__inata-chan. Porque yo no lo ha__r__e__- Dice firmemente__ alejándose de ella__, si se quedaba un momento más no se separaría de su lado. Pero él debía cumplir con una meta, tal vez en un futuro, con ella restauraría su clan._

_"Hinata entristeció. Hinata se tapo la cara con las manos. Hinata lloro. Hinata sale corriendo. Hinata piensa, que él no va a cumplir su palabra"._

**Fin Flash Back**

"Sasuke se queda pensativo, en realidad, él nunca la olvido, solo se hacia el tonto para evadir preguntas. Pero hubo un momento en el que no se acordó de ella, y fue cuando se había ido de Konoha".

"Su dulce y bella esposa, la mujer con la que restauraría su clan, la mujer que no lo abandono durante un año entero, la mujer de la que se volvió a enamorar, la mujer que lo hacia feliz".

"Se recostó y le acaricio su abultado vientre. Estaba contento, sus bebés nacerían pronto. Hace varios meses atrás, la Hokage les dijo que serían gemelos. Al oírlo, brinco, salto, sonrió y se desmayo. Su dicha crecía en cada instante".

-Gracias, Hinata. Gracias por casarte conmigo. Gracias por hacer que mi vida no fuera un total infierno. Gracias por darme una familia. Gracias por amarme. Más feliz no puedo ser, te amo- La admira en silencio, esconde su cabeza en el cuello de ella, aspirando su delicioso perfume. Se acerca a su oído y le susurra- Pero principalmente, te agradezco que me dejaras pasar mi infancia contigo.

**Fin.**

N/A: Lo se, no es muy bueno, pero no podía sacarme la idea de la cabeza.. No soy buena escritora pero hago lo que se puede, aunque ya tengo a mis fans xD.

Por cierto, los que leen el fic SasuHina "Las Locuras de Sakura" no lo voy a continuar hasta que vea 5 reviews, y solo faltan dos T-T no sean malos y déjenme los reviews que el martes entro a clases y me gustaría subir la continuación el lunes o mañana domingo. Dejen reviews en este también y que la fuerza los acompañe.

PD: helenhr, si lees este fic, déjame rectificar lo otro que puse en el capitulo 8 de las locuras de Sakura. La idea del one-shot que quería escribir era un SasuHina y no un NejiHina, pues el NejiHina es una mierda de pareja, así que no te preocupes que yo nunca en mi vida voy a escribir sobre esa pareja. Ahora todo aclarado.

Nos vemos.

Angelique-Neige.


End file.
